Livestock animals, such as cattle, may be directed into a squeeze chute adapted for restraining the animal for the administration of veterinary procedures such as vaccinations. A difficulty that occurs in connection with such a squeeze chute process is that an animal will struggle and kick its hind legs. This is especially dangerous to wranglers or operators who are performing veterinary tasks in the vicinity of the rear quarters of an animal. Often when such tasks are performed an animal will kick violently. This presents a very serious risk of injury to the operators. A typical solution is to slide a member such as a 2×4 or a bar through the structure of the squeeze chute directly behind the animal's hind legs in order to prevent kicking. However, even this solution presents risks to the operator and the animal if the animal is kicking when the board or bar is inserted through the squeeze chute. What is needed is a remotely actuated apparatus that can be moved into position to prevent an animal from kicking when placed in a squeeze chute.